


Wee boys

by Sandara



Series: Mixtape [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandara/pseuds/Sandara
Summary: Renton recuerda cómo, durante su tiempo en la escuela, peleó con un compañero de curso, cómo se hizo su primer arete y de dónde salió el sobre nombre de "Sick boy"Escrito al estilo de los diarios de Renton durante su estancia en rehabilitación en "skagboys", pero no es necesario haberlo leído para entender.





	Wee boys

**Author's Note:**

> Para Augusta

**De cómo le rajé la tripa a Eck Wilson, di mi primer beso y de dónde salió el sobrenombre Sick Boy.**

Era una puta mierda, todo había sido una puta mierda que nada había tenido que ver conmigo. Ese hijo de puta soplapollas de Eck Wilson llevaba todo el segundo curso cogiéndome el pelo. Cualquier cosa le servía al pringado ese para agarrárselas conmigo. Un día era porque mi viejo era un _Weedgie_ _esquivajabones_ de Glasgow, otro era porque mi cabello bermejo le jodía y aprovechaba eso para llamarme _Orange_ , y su favorito… y el de todos los chicos de Leith, era por mi hermano el espasmódico. Me jodía que te cagas que metieran a Davie en todo esto. Yo no tengo ninguna puta culpa que mi hermano haya salido coliflor. Se me acercaba por detrás torciendo el cuello hacia un lado y sacando la lengua empezaba a resoplar ‘mira Renton, soy el espasmódico de tu hermano… ¿a que tú saliste igual? Si son como gemelos’ o ese tipo de mierda para luego reírse como el asno que era. Yo apretaba los dientes y mascullaba que ya se las iba a ver conmigo. Pero nunca hacía nada, me tragaba la hiel y toda la mierda gratuita que me disparaba.

Por un tiempo había dejado de joderme, solo porque sabía que Billy era mi hermano. Me da algo de pena admitirlo, pero efectivamente me había colgado un poco de la fama del _Jambo_ asqueroso de mi hermano para que me dejaran en paz en la escuela. Pero ni eso me había salvado por mucho tiempo, eventualmente se había notado que Billy no daba un rábano por mi culo y que no había ningún amor fraterno entre nosotros que valiese. Mi querido hermano no iba a defenderme si me daban el coñazo en la escuela.

Para peor, era cojonudamente triste como me veía en ese tiempo, aunque no mucho mejor a como me veo ahora, todo jonkarra con las mejillas hundidas y los ojos caídos. En ese entonces era un niñato alargado y flacucho, que no tenía suficiente carne ni para alimentar una rata. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y no era capaz de generar suficiente testosterona para que me creciera algo más que no fuera una pelusa sobre el labio y el mentón. Había intentado llevar el cabello largo, a lo Beatle en Sargent Pepper´s pero, como había resaltado Begbie, parecía una chorba fea, plana y dientona; asi que había terminado por llevarlo corto nada más. Creo que intentaba disimular lo parecido que era con Davie y parecerme más al look militar que ya por entonces usaba Billy.

Era una puta pena. Un adolescente lleno de hormonas que aún le saltaba la voz como un gallito cada vez que se ponía nervioso y que se mataba a pajas con revistas guarras robadas solo por no ser capaz de hablarle a alguna chica (Hazel era otra cosa)

Era de esperarse que me diesen el coñazo en clases.

En fin, le había rajado el paño al memo de Eck Wilson con la navaja automática. Dos puñaladas, una en el pecho y otra en la tripa gorda y fofa del mocoso ese. Había sido cobarde, realmente canalla de mi parte, pero me daba igual… recuerdo haber estado ciego de ira, aburrido de que me vacilase constantemente y, más que nada, de que yo me dejase ser molestado así. ~~Era un puto pringadillo dócil~~ Pensé “esta va a ser la última jodida vez que te metas conmigo” y creo que quizás se lo grité, pero después ya todo fue un enredo.  Gary, que no sé porque había decidido ser mi aliado, se deshizo de la navaja y nunca la volví a ver. Eck desapareció, agarrándose la panza y callado como una tumba, quizás pensando que si decía algo las tripas se le iban a caer. Terminó la hora de dibujo gráfico y me largué echando leches lejos de la escuela rumbo al pie de Leith y luego al río.

~~Creo que voy a escribir esto de otra manera después, quizás narrado. No sé.~~

Tenía la cabeza embotada. Una parte de mí pensaba que me había cargado al cabrón, y otra me insistía que nadie se moría de un rasguñón en la tripa. Me imaginaba que la pasma se iba a aparecer por mi casa, para llevarme esposado a Saughton frente a la cara descompuesta de mi padre, la compungida de mi madre. Obviamente Davie estaba de fondo, aleteando como el polluelo medio descerebrado que era.

Pero no pasó y tampoco podía pasar. Mi madre estaba en el hospital con Davie que otra vez estaba con una crisis por una neumonía-bronquitis o alguna cosa sobre infectada que siempre lo tenía, al menos a ojos de ella, al borde de la muerte. Todo flemas, tos y alaridos animalescos hasta que por fin salieron corriendo con él al hospital gritándome que me vistiera para acompañarlos, Yo no me moví de la casa. ~~No era mi puto problema.~~ Mi viejo estaba trabajando en las minas y Billy no se pasaba por casa desde hacía dos días, atornado donde su novia de turno.

Así que estaba solo. Si llamaban a casa podía fingir que no estaba o imitar la voz de mi madre; si la directiva de la escuela mandaba una carta, podía pedirle a Spuds que copiara la firma de mi mamá; Y si Eck Wilson se moría, pues, ahí ya pensaría en que hacer.

HABÍA RAJADO A UN TÍO. JODER.

Esas eran cosas de Begbie. Yo solo llevaba la navaja para que Billy dejara de torturarme con los Hearts, de pedarse en mi cara y de reventarme las costillas si no decía que él era el tío más guay de Leith. No había tenido real intención de matar a nadie.

 

 

Me quedé sentado a la orilla del río, arrojando piedras de costado sobre el agua y viendo cuántos saltos podía hacerle dar, cuando escuché la voz de Simon a lo lejos.

“¡Hey! Si no es Mark, The Ripper” me dijo el muy jodido, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Íbamos en escuelas diferentes. Él llevaba aún el uniforme azul marino de _Leith Academy,_ todo bien planchado y con corbata a juego. Una pura careta porque fijo que no había puesto un pie en la escuela hoy. Simulaba ser un tío de esos pijos, de escuela privada y tal, pero no podía esconder que seguía viviendo en los _banana flats_. En cuanto las titis le veían la dirección o el código del teléfono, el personaje se le desarmaba. Por ese entonces, Sick boy (aunque todavía no le llamábamos así) ya se había decidido a dejar a la escuela, no era para él decía. No intentó dar los “O’s” ni muchos menos lo _Highers_ a pesar de que bien podría haber entrado a la uni igual que yo. No era idiota, pero estaba más interesado en hacer guita que en seguir estudiando. ~~Quizás hubiese sido diferente si ambos hubiésemos ido juntos a Aberdeen.~~

“¿y a ti quién te ha venido con el chisme?” le suelto molesto. Simon tenía la capacidad de enterarse de todo antes que cualquier otro. Era como si tuviera ojos en todos lados. Simon, el gran hermano.

“Franco. Ha venido todo orgulloso de ti contando que le has sacado las tripas a un tío porque te levantó a la novia. Yo le dije, que ni de joda, que tú ni con 300 libras te ligabas a una titi” se sonríe todo burlón, aterrizando el culo al lado mío en la gravilla. También cogió unas cuantas piedras planas y comenzó a lanzarlas al río, compitiendo conmigo para ver quién las hacía saltar más. Yo iba ganado 6 a 5. Era condenadamente bueno haciendo cabrillas.

“Me cargué a Eric Wilson. Un tipo de mi escuela, de segundo curso” le digo bajito. Simon como que se queda pensando, muy concentrado y luego se encoge de hombros.

“No me suena” se ha pasado por el culo que alguien podría estar potencialmente muerto.

“Un tipejo gordo, de tripa fofa que tiene cara de rata. Ese cabrón se las traía conmigo hace ya mucho rato. Y hoy me pilló volando bajo” le cuento “Simon. Creo que lo he matado, tío” estaba pálido, tenía el estómago revuelto y unas ganas de vomitar que te cagas. Sentí la bilis treparme por la garganta y fue la palmada de Simon la que me hizo calmar las náuseas y no potar ahí mismo.

“si serás gilipolla, cabrón. No te has cargado a nadie… Begbie dijo que, obviamente, como eras un zanahorio piojoso no habías tenido los huevos de terminar el trabajo” el cabrón se encogió de hombros y prendió un cigarrillo. Yo no aguantaba el humo por ese tiempo “el tipo fue a parar a urgencias en el _Western general_ , pero no le hiciste más que dos cortesitos… no mataste a nadie, Rents”

“¿Estás seguro de eso?” siento que sus palabras son un alivio y estoy que salto en una pata y abrazo al cabrón por las buenas noticias que me ha dicho ¡No soy un homicida!

“Que no cabrón. Nadie se muere por rayón con una limita de uña, así que cambia el caracho”

“Tío, que alivio más grande…”

“Bueno, claro… me lo ha dicho Begbie así que puede que no sea verdad” agrega solo para joderme la vida. Yo le golpeo el brazo y el cabrón se ríe, casi como cantando “vamos, vamos… no te estreses Rents. Toma” mete la mano en la bolsa de lona que llevaba en la espalda y me pasa una lata de _Guinnes_. Está helada, y anticipo el sabor de la cerveza con una sonrisa “Se las he sacado de la nevera a mi viejo” me explica encogiéndose de hombros ante mi cara de asombro. Luego de la respuesta, le sonrío condescendiente.

Sabía que Simon detestaba a su viejo y que ya no le aguantaba ninguna cosa, pasaban peleando y … aunque no me lo había dicho, tengo la franca sospecha de que el cabrón le ha pegado varias veces. Simon lo niega y tal, pero no hay que ser muy iluminado para darse cuenta. Si es ahora ya más grande, y a diferencia de mí ha crecido no solo de altura, sino que tiene un poco de músculos (Debe ser la sangre italiana que le tira un poco) así que ahora le hace frente. Pero da igual, no hay mucho frente que le pueda hacer un niñato de 16 a un adulto fornido como lo es David Williamson.

       “Bonito golpe te ha dejado” le comento por el cardenal que tiene en el hombro, pensando que si bromeo en vez de preocuparme el cabrón no se pondrá a la defensiva. Simon se encoge de hombros y levanta la cerveza en un salud silencioso.

       “Valió la pena. Nadie quiere morir sin haber peleado alguna vez, sin cicatrices que mostrar ¿Es esa una vida bien vivida, Rents? Es como morir virgen” me suelta melodramático como si fuese William Wallace. Le encanta recalcar su experiencia sexual ante mi virginal yo. Le entorno los ojos y me bebo la lata, pero por fin estoy relajado.

       “¿Quieres que te golpee entones?

       “¿Qué? No, vamos… somos escoceses civilizados. Los yanquis son los que se agarran a golpes” me dice entre risas. Guardamos silencio un rato y Simon arroja una piedra plana contra la superficie tranquila del río. Hace 7 saltos. Cabrón.

       “Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres” le ofrezco, pero es evidente que no es necesario, Simon ya estaba preparado para quedarse en mi queo, aunque no se lo hubiese ofrecido. Llevaba la bolsa de lona llena de ropa y cosas.

       “Bueno, si insistes. Te acompañaré entonces Renton”

 

Había comenzado a helar y el cielo se estaba nublando, la presión en el ambiente me daba la sensación de que se iba a rajar lloviendo.  Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos calle arriba camino a mi casa. No alcanzamos a llegar a medio camino cuando gotones del tamaño de bolsas de té cayeron estruendosamente desde el cielo. Nos echamos a correr con la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, pero terminamos empapados de todos modos.

       “Joder tío. Odio eso de Edimburgo. Se manda a llover como si nada, sin avisar… ni que fuera el trópico” se queja Simon, botando el cigarrillo empapado al piso; pero ya hemos llegado a mi casa y rápidamente nos metemos dentro del hogar materno vacío. No hay tos, ni quejidos ni ruidos. Para mí, es el cielo.

       “¿Sigue el pequeño Davie en el hospital?” pregunta Simon quitándose los zapatos mojados y la chaqueta mientras yo enciendo la estufa. A veces desconfío de la preocupación de Simon por mi hermano coliflor, pero al parecer es realmente sincero cuando me pregunta. Nunca me ha molestado por eso y es de los pocos que viene a mi casa e interactúa con él con normalidad, hasta juega un poco con Davie, si éste está de buen humor.

“Seh. Lo tiene con oxígeno y todo eso… mamá dice que ésta sí que es la última, que de esta no sale… pero siempre dice lo mismo. Ya no me preocupo” me encojo de hombros mientras me quito las zapatillas de lona. Tenía mojados los calcetines también, así que me quedo descalzo sobre la alfombra “Davie va a vivir más que todos nosotros.  De los tres, yo me voy a morir primero” ~~ahora me da risa lo que pensaba por ese entonces. Un puto morbo.~~

       “que va, ustedes los _Orange_ no mueren con nada” se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y yo me hago con unas cuantas galletas y un tarro de Marmite mientras pongo la tetera. Todo un dueño de casa “Imagino entonces que tu vieja está durmiendo de nuevo en el sillón, sin soltarle la mano ¿no?”

       “Por supuesto. Vigilante en cada momento. Solo se ausenta para prenderle velas a alguna a figurilla de un santo que lleva tantos años ahí que no se sabe si es San Juan o la Virgen María” nos reímos de la estupidez dicha mientras abrimos otra cerveza. Aunque tenemos frío, bebemos igual el líquido helado porque no tenemos muchas oportunidades de hacer eso, tragándonos las galletas con Marmite para llenarnos el estómago con algo. Beber en paz como si fuéramos adultos, aunque solo somos unos niñatos de 16 años que recién han cortado el cordón umbilical. Teníamos mucha prisa de crecer.

       “Entonces estás solo, y si Billy está otra vez metido en casa de la tía esa que se ha ligado… no llegará nadie” me dice, con ese tono de que ya está armando algún chanchullo. Siempre salgo trasquilado cuando hace eso.

       “¿Que estás pensando, Simon? No puedes disponer de mi casa como si fuese tuya, cabrón”

       “que va, Rents… es una idea brillante… mira” me dice sentándose más derecho en la silla para enfatizar lo que va a decir, tragándose el resto de la galleta. Yo le miro apoyado en el mesón de fórmica “nadie va a venir, tienes la casa para ti solo. Yo digo que deberíamos llamar a los chicos… a Tommy, Rab, Keezbo… hasta podemos llamar al tontoculo de Spuds ¡y a Franco! para que nos consiga un poco de priva y ya está. Yo puedo invitar a un par de lindas titis y tú, con tu nuevo estándar de chico rudo, te levantas a una. ¿Qué te parece? Es el momento de hacerte un nombre Mark” intenta convencerme, pero me suena jodidamente estúpido e infantil, aunque sinceramente me emocionaba. No sonaba tan descabellado de lograr y Simon estaba en lo correcto, tenía la casa para mí solo.

       “No lo sé, Simon”

       “No seas cobarde, Rents… ¡date la oportunidad de vivir, coño!”

       “Vale, vale... Pero te quedas conmigo en esto, colega… no te vayas a pirar si consigues ligar y ¡no te metas al cuarto de mis padres! ¡No seas guarro!” le advierto enseguida apuntándole la cara con el dedo porque lo conozco hace mucho al hijo de puta. No tiene decencia y piensa con la polla. No hay colegas cuando a Simon se le presenta la oportunidad de hundir el nabo en un chocho.

El muy capullo levantó las manos en señal de confianza, como un puto niño explorador.

       “Te lo prometo, Rents… contigo hasta el final como colegas que somos” se pone de pie de un salto y ágilmente coge el teléfono y empieza a marcar números que sabe de memoria. Yo me echo en el sillón y enciendo la tv para ver cualquier cosa. Me he puesto nervioso sin saber porqué, habían sido muchas cosas en un día y estaba medio aturdido imaginándome que ahora vendría toda la peña a ponerse pedo en mi casa. Me empecé a arrepentir, pero intentaba recordarme que era una oportunidad única, para ser un tío normal y no el “hermano del espasmódico”. Quizás podría ligar con una titi, relajarme con mis amigos y tal. Tenía que al menos tratar.

 

~~Por cómo voy contando hasta ahora, suena como si resintiese mucho a Davie, no es así. Yo quería al chavalín.~~

 

 

“ah ¿así que te vas a probar para ir de profesional? Pues felicidades Rab” le digo por el auricular. Simon me entorna los ojos y se pasa las manos por la cara desesperado. Ya se nos han agotado los contactos y ni uno ha dado el visto bueno a pasarse por acá. Tommy había salido con la familia, Rab iba a probarse para jugar al futbol mañana (le fue excelente), ni Spuds podía salir porque tenía que cuidar a la hermanita pequeña. Además, ninguna titi había aceptado salir con la tamaña tormenta que había afuera. Ni los dulces halagos e insinuaciones de amor de Simon habían logrado convencerlas. Colgué el teléfono

“No lo puedo creer. Nadie en todo este puto pueblo mierdoso sabe aprovechar una oportunidad cuando se la presentan” Simon estaba sulfurado que te cagas. Más que nada creo que es porque se había dado cuenta que ahora estaba encerrado conmigo por toda la noche. Tremendo panorama, tío. Reserve su entrada con anticipación. CUPOS LIMITADOS AL SHOW DE RENTON.

“Nadie va a salir con esta lluvia, Si. Está diluviando y el río se debe estar por desbordar” me encojo de hombros, pero mi sensata explicación le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra.

“Me cago en la puta… eso es falta de carácter. Todos ganado o capullos atolondrados que no levantan el culo por nada” seguía alegando, enfurruñado como un niño con una rabieta

“Bueno, aún puedo llamar a Franco” le sugiero levantando el auricular para marcar el número de Begbie.

Nos miramos un momento y no es necesario decir palabra para que lo cuelgue. Llamar al loco de Begbie para que se pasara la noche con nosotros bebiendo. Era más fácil ir a buscar al amigable psicópata asesino de la esquina, subirnos las camisetas y bajarnos los pantalones gritando “¡ala! Venga… quiero morir hoy”. Aunque era menos demente por esa edad, ya le estaban aflorando en ese entonces sus tendencias agresivas y nos íbamos con cuidado a su alrededor.

 

Me fui escaleras arriba mientras Simon seguía quejándose en el primer piso, podía seguir con sus dramas todo lo que quisiese. Bajé un par de revistas, el tocadiscos y la cajita de metal que guardaba bajo la cama. Tenía un poco de hachís que me había conseguido hace unas semanas. Era una porquería, el _Hachís de Edimburgo_ , pero lo suficiente para ambos. Le cambió enseguida la cara a Simon cuando me vio bajar con la famosa caja.

       “ah, Oor Wullie, que gusto verte” dijo señalando al dibujo sobre la caja. Me la había ganado alguna vez juntando cartones de leche y originalmente había tenido galletas. Ahora me guardaba ahí el hachís, los condones que esperaba algún día usar y un poco de dinero que mi abuela me había dado para las fiestas. Me puse a armar el piti con algo de la hierba y un poco de tabaco para darle más consistencia, aunque me jodía el aroma nauseabundo de esa mierda.

Simon se puso a revisar las revistas que había bajado. Eran unas de música y una _National Geographic_ que tenía guardada por un artículo sobre el efecto de las drogas sobre el cerebro. Me parecía interesante el fundamento científico del asunto, pero recuerdo haberme enfadado y haber achacado las opiniones conservadoras de los científicos a “convencionalismos culturales”. Era un pendejo engreído que creía que se las sabía todas y con suerte podía entender esos términos. Para que estamos con cosas, aún lo soy.

       “¿Quieres que te baje las revistas guarras?” le molesté y Simon se pone enseguida incómodo. Odia que se lo mencione ahora que es todo un semental, aunque antes incluso competíamos para ver quién lograba ser el último en correrse. Tamaña mariconada.

“Ya no estoy para esas mierdas, Renton” Es el único de nosotros que se ha ligado una titi, eso porque no le creo ni mierda a Franco con que se folló a Lizzy Macintosh (MENTIRA)

“Claro, claro… ahora que eres todo un iniciado en el sexo. No te creo ni mierda Simon” le digo venenoso, quizás queriendo cortar al cabrón, botarlo de su ego quizás por un poco de celos. Cierro el piti con un poco de saliva y admiro mi obra.

“Te ha quedado horrendo, tío… dame acá” desarma el piti con manos más hábiles que las mías y yo entorno los ojos dejándole hacer. Siempre cree que todo lo hace mejor “No me creas Renton. Es cosa tuya… pero es verdad” dice mirándome como si fuese un criajo y él un adulto muy correcto y paciente con un pupilo imbécil “Bella era lo más hermoso de las planicies italianas…” comenzó, pero le corté enseguida

“Sí, sí. Con pechos como dos melocotones maduros y su cabello como espigas de trigo y toda esa mierda. Todo un Lord Byron, Simon…” le entorné los ojos mientras me levantaba a poner algún LP en el tocadiscos. Tenía ganas de escuchar a los Beatles.

Supuestamente a Simon lo había desvirgado una tiíta en su natal Italia. Su versión (con todas las dudas que pueda suscitar que sea de él) era que Bella era una recientemente enviudada joven mujer que vivía junto a su casa en Italia y que lo adoraba como a un Dios. Que tenía la experiencia de una mujer en plena vida, pero aún la firmeza y dulzura de la juventud en la carne. Contaba que había pasado las vacaciones de verano disfrutando de todas las atenciones eróticas que podíamos imaginar morbosamente. Nos hacía a todos mordernos los labios de envidia para luego evocar en el silencio de nuestras alcobas las imágenes de ese kamasutra italiano, sacudiéndonos las pollas hasta ampollarnos las manos. Desde entonces, Simon había tomado esa actitud de superioridad insoportable, como si todos nosotros fuésemos unos gafes patéticos. Le encantaba sacarme en cara que él tenía ahora 16 años y yo aún 15, a pesar de que faltaban solo unas 3 semanas para mi cumpleaños y el de él había sido hace nada. Esto de ser él el iniciado sexual solo había ampliado esa brecha de madurez entre ambos. Él, un hombre sexualmente activo… yo, un niñato que no había siquiera dado un beso real en su triste vida.

 

Terminó de liar canuto y me lo pasó para que lo encendiera. Inhalé suavemente el humo porque tendía aún a toser con mucha facilidad, incluso con poco humo. Era una porquería de hierba, pero entonces pensábamos que era de puta madre. Era solo pasto seco con una que otra hojilla triste de marihuana, pero seguía sirviéndonos para ponernos un poco tripi. Le pasé el liado a Simon mientras carraspeaba, me lloraban un poco los ojos.

“Una jodida oportunidad perdida…” insistió con voz ahogada, intentando retener el humo para que el THC le pegara. Se me giró para quedar enfrentados y dejó salir el humo para que yo lo tomara en la boca. Era una manera ahorrativa de compartir un piti “… ¡no puedo creer que nadie sea capaz de tomar un puto taxi! Te digo Renton. Esta peña no tiene visión, tiene mente de ganado. ¡Hay que sobresalir para triunfar y nadar contra la marea!” empezó de nuevo, pero yo no lo estaba escuchando mucho. Había tomado la revista de encima del montón y pasaba las hojas mirando las fotos de los artistas y músicos que aparecían en ese número

“Me gusta cómo lleva el pelo David Bowie, podría teñirme rubio” Ya por ese entonces, Simon tenía dotes de peluquero. Se ganaba un par de billetes cortándole el pelo a los chicos y a más de una titi que caía encantada con sus halagos y manos mágicas. Ese era más o menos su plan para ganar guita desde el próximo año. El único trabajo real que alguna vez tuvo el muy cabrón.

“Ahora todos los tíos usan un arete… ¿te has fijado?” le comenté dandole un golpecito a la imagen de Syd Vicious y luego la de Mick Jagger.  Ambos llevaban aretes en las orejas a diferentes alturas. Mi padre decía que todos se veían como maricas, yo encontraba que era solo un accesorio y que no determinaba nada. Simon se me asomó por sobre el hombro y se quedó mirando las fotografías.

“Es verdad… es toda la onda punk y glam ¿no? Yo creo que se ve guay. Había pensado en hacerme uno y tal” De fondo sonaba _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_ y parecía bastante propicio para la ocasión. Aunque en vez de LCD fuese hierba y en vez de mermelada de naranja, Marmite.

“Debe doler que te cagas” le digo tomando el piti apagado y encendiéndolo de nuevo. Inhalo el humo y me recuesto relajado sobre el sillón. Simon sigue mirando las revistas, abriéndose otra cerveza.

“Que va. No duele nada… Louisa me enseñó cómo se hace. Solo necesitas una aguja y una manzana” me dice seriamente.

“¿Una manzana? ¿Y para qué coño necesitas una manzana?”

“La pones detrás de la oreja cuando la perforas para no pasar de largo… o eso dijo Louisa. Mira, yo te perforo la oreja y tú después a mí”

Yo debería haber estado bastante ido en ese momento porque no me pareció mala idea. Rápidamente nos pusimos por la labor, juntando las cosas y todo. Le saqué una aguja del costurero a mi madre, larga y delgada, y recién entonces me dio un poco de miedo. Me lo topé en la cocina, metido dentro de la nevera sacando bandejas de hielo.

“Oye, Simon… no tengo una manzana. ¿sirve una pera?”

“Creo que sirve cualquier fruta…” me respondió con una genialidad tan fantástica como la mía al momento de preguntarle. Estaba afanado en sacar soltar los hielos de la bandeja, dándole vuelta sobre una toalla. Envolvió bien el hielo y me lo pasó presionándomelo contra la cara “Sujétalo bien para que se te vaya adormeciendo… ¿tienes un arete?”

“¿De dónde coño voy a tener yo un arete, tontoculo?” le digo apretándome la toalla contra la oreja. Me da un escalofrío, no solo por el frío del hielo sino también porque ahora sí que no quiero hacer esto. Veo que Simon ha juntado las cosas sobre la mesa. Tiene el alfiler, la pera, un par de toallas de papel y ha acercado la lámpara para ver mejor. Parece una mesa de operaciones improvisada y él un cirujano demente a punto de hacerme una lobotomía ~~para quedar igualito a Davie.~~

       “Sácale uno a tu madre. No puedes ir por ahí con un alfiler enterrado eternamente en la oreja... y bájate una botella de povidona o alcohol” me instruye. Como idiota le hago caso, y subo las escaleras para meterme al cuarto de mis padres. Me parece muy extraño estar ahí metido, medio ebrio, rebuscando en el joyero de mi madre por un arete que no sea tan femenino. Luego se me hará costumbre obviamente, cuando intentaba hacerme de algo de pasta o peor aún… algo para empeñar a cambio de jaco. Encuentro unos pequeños y luego me meto en el baño para sacar la botella de alcohol desinfectante del anaquel. Me miro al espejo y me cuesta reconocerme. Estoy algo puesto y el rostro se me ha sonrojado por el alcohol, así también los ojos. Me quito la toalla con hielo de la oreja y veo que, al contrario del resto de mi rostro, esta pálida como papel.

       “¡Renton! Date prisa”

       “ya voy…” le digo saliendo del cuarto y olvidándome de lo que había estado pensando.

 

Simon echa a flotar el alfiler dentro de un poco de alcohol y me parece terriblemente grande para mis, aunque igualmente grandes, orejas. Pensar que por ese entonces las agujas me daban nervios.

       “Déjame ver como está” me dice apartándome la toalla de la oreja y revisándola con quirúrgica atención. La aprieta con la punta de la uña “¿Sentiste eso?”

       “no… no sé” le digo porque no me he fijado “oye ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo primero?”

       “Porque yo soy el que sabe hacer esto… así tu aprendes y me lo haces a mi después. No me digas que te estás acobardando, Rents” se burla y yo frunzo el ceño, tomando la ofensiva. Gran parte de las estupideces que hacía (y que probablemente sigo haciendo) son causadas por retos de valentía entre Sick boy y yo.

       “Claro que no… anda, dale”

       “Calma, primero te tengo que desinfectar el lóbulo. Quizás qué mugre tienes acumulada, Esquivajabones” se ríe empapando un algodón con alcohol y limpiándome el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja con impresionante cuidado antes de dejar el algodón sobre la mesa. Me pongo a analizar un tanto tarde cuál es el lado que se perforan los homosexuales, pero Simon ya ha tomado la aguja del bote con alcohol y la pera de encima de la mesa. Me la pone tras la oreja y antes de que alcance a admitir que me he acobardado y que pare, me estira el lóbulo y me lo atraviesa con la aguja.

       “COÑO, SIMON” exclamo por sorpresa y luego de dolor. Pero no me ha dolido la oreja, esa la tengo bien dormida.

Veo la pera rodar por la alfombra, con un pedazo menos. Miro a Simon que se tapa la boca con una mano y me mira con espanto “¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?” intento mirarme, pero no alcanzo así que me pongo de pie y echo carrera hasta el espejo de la entrada. Tengo la remera machada de gotones de sangre y el lóbulo atravesado por el alfiler, pero no colgando. El problema ha sido que una pera es mucho más jugosa que una manzana, y no muy firme… la aguja la atravesó sin problemas y se fue a enterrar justo detrás de mi oreja en la piel de mi cabeza. Me ha dejado un corte pequeño pero profundo que sangra como si me hubiesen disparado. Me pongo un poco pálido y me dan ganas de potar.

       “Ma-Mark… ¿estás bien?” escucho que Simon se me ha acercado y me pone una mano dubitativa en el brazo. Me sigo mirando en el espejo y con dedos temblorosos cojo la aguja por el ojo y agarrándome la oreja la deslizo fuera de su nuevo hogar. Se va desenterrando de mi cráneo, soltando un chorrito de sangre que mancha el espejo. Para cuando termino de sacarla, me doy cuenta de que un pedazo de pera había quedado entre mi lóbulo y mi cabeza. Lo miro sobre mi mano y se me ocurre de momento que es un pedazo de mi cerebro, solo por la consistencia y porque está teñido de sangre.

       “Creo que… creo que me voy a desmayar, tio”

       “ay, no… ni de coña Mark… vamos” está tan pálido como yo “Que no te ha pasado nada, carajo…” Simon me coge del brazo y la cintura, y me arrastra de malos modos hasta sentarme en el sillón. Yo no me doy cuenta, pero dejo una estela de gotas de sangre por toda la bonita alfombra beige de mamá. Me aprieta una toalla de papel contra la cabeza y yo me apoyo contra él, lívido y mareado “¿ves? No tienes nada... y te ha quedado muy derecha la perforación” me dice, como animándome.

       “De seguro que sí, cacho cabrón… me has volado media oreja, Simon enfermo de mierda” le alego y si hubiese podido, le parto la nariz al muy hijo de puta, pero recién me estoy recomponiendo del susto y las náuseas; así que me quedo apoyado en su hombro, lánguido.

       “Tú te moviste…” intenta excusarse, pero no tiene ningún sentido. Al final no me puse el arete en ese momento, tampoco le perforé la oreja a Simon de vuelta porque ambos quedamos alterados de la cantidad de sangre que había salido (al parecer el cuero cabelludo sangra mucho). El ‘error de cálculo’ de mi amigo terminó por dejarme una fea cicatriz tras la oreja izquierda. Un cordón fibroso y blanco que no se veía, pero que se sentía cuando pasabas los dedos por detrás.

 

 

Después de limpiar el desastre que habíamos dejado en el primer piso, subimos a mi habitación cargando dos platos de pasta que Si había insistido en preparar. Los espaguetis estaban algo pegoteados, y la lata de salsa de tomates que le había puesto encima distaba mucho de ser de ‘calidad italiana’ como él había dicho, pero cumplían la misión de matar el bajón y darle algo de sostén a mi estómago. Mis tripas se habían subido en una montaña rusa todo el puto día.

 

A Simon siempre le había causado gracia la división que yo y Billy habíamos puesto en el cuarto. Era muy notorio, más allá de la cinta adhesiva sobre la alfombra. La mitad de Billy tenía tapadas las paredes en pósters de lo _Hearts_ y la foto enmarcada de _jambo_ de Donald Ford; mientras que mi lado tenía foto de la formación de los Hibs del 73 con las dos copas y todo. El papel mural con trenes tapaba ambos lados del muro de Berlín invisible, la única conexión entre nosotros.

       “Me da hasta asco echarme en la cama de tu hermano _jambo”_ me dice, tirado a sus anchas sobre la cama de Billy mientras yo me echo de costado sobre la mía. Tengo media cabeza mal vendada y este hijo de puta me ha obligado a tragarme unos analgésicos para que deje de llorar. Claro, como no es él el que tiene la cabeza abierta chorreando sesos.

       “Bienvenido eres a dormir en el suelo o en el patio”

       “¿No me dejas tu cama, colega?”

       “Tienes cara para pedirme eso, hijo de puta… después de haberme chafado la cabeza”

       “Deja de llorar… es solo un cortesito. No es como que te abrí la panza como tú con el tal Eck” Me acuerdo del pobre memo y me entra otra vez la culpa y los nervios de qué pasará el lunes. Puto día de mierda.

Sick Boy se ha traído el tocadiscos y suenan algunos temas de los Rolling Stones. El disco es de Billy, pero a Simon le molan más que a mí. No tenemos muchos gustos en común. La verdad es que… entre más crecemos, menos cosas tangibles nos van uniendo. Claro, a los dos nos gusta el fútbol y tal, pero a Simon le aburren mis libros y a mí me agota su perorata sobre chochos y negocios truculentos. A pesar de todo, seguimos siendo mejores amigos, como si ya no pudiese borrarse eso, como una maldición. El disco se acaba y Simon se levanta a buscar entre los LP qué poner. Yo me termino el plato de espagueti y lo dejo encima de otro vacío.

       “¿Cuándo te vas a follar a esta titi, Mark?” me levanto de la cama y veo que tiene una de las cintas que Hazel me ha dado, el de las mezclas que me hacía. Hazel tiene muy buen gusto en música y solíamos intercambiarnos cintas cada tanto. Ella me enseñó a _The Pixies_ y yo a ella Lou Reed.

       “Que va, Hazel es solo una amiga…” le digo yo, pero en cierto modo también me lo preguntaba. Incluso por ese entonces sabía que algo no iba bien con Haze. No me había contado todavía lo ~~de la violación~~ del abuso y tal, pero era de suponerse que, de un momento u otro, todo lo relacionado con la sexualidad le había comenzado a parecer tenebroso y chungo. Yo no la quería presionar, tampoco pensaba que yo le molase… con lo idiota que era por ese tiempo.

       “Error Mark, no hay tal cosa como amistad ente un hombre y una mujer. Siempre hay una cierta tensión sexual” dice sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Yo me siento también, con la espalda apoyada en la pared para discutirle.

       “Eres un enfermo… ¿sabes eso, Simon? Todo es sexo contigo” le entorno los ojos y me bebo el resto del té que Simon me ha preparado en un intento de que le perdone. Está asqueroso, muy dulce y poco cargado, pero agradezco el gesto.

A veces tiene esos gestos raros, como si de verdad sintiese culpa y diese objetos o acciones porque no es capaz de decir ‘lo siento’ como una persona normal.

       “Te estoy diciendo Mark. Así son las cosas. El ser humano está hecho para reproducirse, por eso cuando alcanzas la pubertad las chicas dejan de parecerse molestas y de repente son seres sobrenaturales y hermosos… es cuando despierta el instinto de reproducirse” me explica como un Jacque Cousteau de las relaciones humanas, todo un sociólogo “Es por eso por lo que cualquier intimidad, cualquier supuesta amistad que entables con una mujer… no es tal, es solo un intento de encontrar una posible pareja” se encoje de hombros “es ciencia pura”

       “Bajo ese concepto también intentarías follarte a tu madre y a tus hermanas, cerdo machista” le suelto empujándolo del pecho. Simon arruga la nariz y se indigna.

       “Que Freudiano, Renton… muy bonito. Después dices que yo soy un enfermo. Lo que te digo es que por eso la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe. Solo puedes ser amigo de otros hombres” finaliza encogiéndose de hombros y yo, por joderle, le replico.

       “¿Y qué pasa si no te gustan las titis y te gustan los tíos?”  me mira espantado y por un momento no sabe qué decir, hasta que le entorno los ojos y continúo “es un decir, Simon… no seas idiota, pero en serio ¿qué se supone que pasa con esas personas entonces?”

       “Bueno…. No sé con ellos, tendrías que preguntarle a uno. ¿O me dirás tú, Rents?” se me acerca como retándome a disminuir la distancia, pero no me da para seguir el juego y lo empujo.

       “Da igual como sea, Si. Hazel no quiere nada conmigo, una vez intenté besarla y me golpeó… no lo voy a intentar de nuevo. De verdad somos solo amigos, aunque sea por decisión de ella” se me queda mirando largo rato, como analizándome. La mirada de este gilipolla es lo más enervante que hay.

       “Rents… ¿nunca has besado a una chica?” Me hace la pregunta del millón, muy serio, y yo siento que la cara me quema. Estoy rojo que te cagas, igualito a mi cabello “me lo sospechaba…” me diagnostica, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado como si fuese una enfermedad terminal.

       “Vete a tomar por culo, Williamson” le gruño yo cruzándome de brazos “No tiene nada de malo…” intento justificar, pero suena incluso más patético que el hecho en sí.

       “¿Cómo esperas besar a la pobre Hazel si no tienes puta idea cómo hacerlo?”

       “¡Bueno, Nadie nace sabiendo!” le respondo indignado y avergonzado. Claro, como él nació con el kamasutra bajo el brazo y la verga de 2 metros.

       “No, claro que no. Pero con 16 ya todos van a esperar que sepas, Mark. Estás muy viejo para no saber de esas cosas, coño”

Yo me mortifiqué ante lo que me decía. Ahora veo, con un par de tacos más encima, que importa una puta mierda. Da igual si das tu primer beso a los 30 y tu primer polvo a los 50. La idiota presión social autoimpuesta para cumplir esos ‘hitos de la adolescencia’ son tan imbéciles como querer tener un carro antes de tal edad, o conseguir una carrera en los años establecidos. Pura propaganda barata para que la prole se ajuste a la producción en masa de Ford, cumpliendo tiempos y directrices. Mierda pura, tío.

Pero era un adolescente idiota e influenciable, de verdad me creía las cosas que Simon decía y creo que él las creía también. No creo que su experiencia con Bella haya sido la mitad de buena a como él la relata, pero sospecho que en parte también sentía la presión de vivir para cierta imagen que tenían de él. Aún hoy en día lo hace, llenar los zapatos de _“Sick boy”._

       “Bueno… ¿y qué hago entonces? No puedo volver atrás el tiempo y darle un beso a una chica teniendo 12 años ¿o sí?” le refuto, indignado y ~~apesadumbrado~~ encojonado. Le sonrío irónicamente, incluso entonces ya tenía esa sonrisa de mierda. Es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de mí.

       “Podrías practicar” sugiere y yo le miro como si me estuviese vacilando.

       “Claro, me morreo con el espejo o la almohada... así de seguro aprendo” digo irónico cogiendo el resto del pitillo de hachís que habíamos dejado de antes. Fumo algo más profundo que de costumbre y le hago un gesto a Simon para que se me acerque. Se arrodilla frente a mí y acerca su boca a la mía para que, al soltar el humo, él pueda tomarlo. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando me dice

       “Podrías practicar conmigo…”

~~No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto.~~

Había logrado no atorarme con el humo durante toda la velada, pero en ese momento me da un ataque de tos y de ahogos que hace que los de Davie sean solo carraspeos. Me echo hacia atrás y con ojos lloroso le quedo mirando.

       “¿Estás de coña? Es broma… ¿verdad?”

       “A mí me da igual…” Me dice encogiéndose de hombros “tómalo como un favor...” coge el pitillo y fuma él, sentándose hacia atrás “Te daría la oportunidad de saber en qué la estás cagado antes de hacerlo con una tía”

       “No te voy a dar a ti mi primer beso…” digo, pero suena más dramático y sensiblón de lo que esperaba. Simon se ríe, tiene los ojos rojos por el hachís.

       “No seas niña, Mark. Pensé que, entre todos, tu serías el menos llevado por esas cursilerías. Si tanto te molesta, piensa que no cuenta porque es con un hombre…” dice relajadamente.

       “No soy marica”

       “No tiene nada que ver con eso…tú no me molas ni yo a ti. Es un simple ofrecimiento libre de cualquier prejuicio”

       “¡Tampoco necesito que me hagas favores, soplapollas!”

Recuerdo haberme puesto muy a la defensiva, muy nervioso; pero Simon jamás perdió la calma. Se encogía de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa. ~~Quizás en el fondo, su intención era besarme. Si no era así ¿par que tanto interés~~? Me daba mala espina sus _‘buenas intenciones’._

       “Vale, vale… si tan terrible te parece, no lo hagas” dijo con simpleza, pasándome el pitillo casi acabado. Mi cuarto parecía el santuario de algún dios hindú lleno de inciensos y pachulí, solo que éste te daba risa. Me quedé mirando el canuto. Andaba medio idiota entre la priva, el hachís y la pérdida de sangre y todo me parecía medio surrealista. Puto día raro, psicodélico. Simon había encendido la radio y, para agregar a la sensación de estar en un viaje extraño, sonaba _“White Rabbit”_ de los _Jefferson Airplane_

Me sentía un poco como Alicia. Achicándome, agrandándome… perdiendo la cabeza.

_Go ask Mark…_

       “Oye Simon… vale” le digo dudoso. Él está sentando en el suelo, revisando las revistas que no había terminado de leer hace un rato. Levanta la cabeza y me mira como si no supiera de lo que le estoy hablando. Pero sí sabe, solo me quiere joder el muy hijo de puta. “Lo del… beso y tal” le digo intentando sonar como que es cualquier cosa y que no me importa nada. Dejó salir el humo de un cigarrillo y por un minuto me recordó a la oruga con el narguile. _¿Quién eres tú?_

       “¿No te quiebra el corazón que tu primer beso no sea de ensueño, princesa Mark?”

       “Vete a la mierda, ¿te parece Williamson?” le ladro y termina riéndose de buena gana. Yo termino negando, riéndome también.

 

Se levanta de un salto y se vuelve a sentar a los pies de mi cama. Yo me acomodo para quedar frente a él, sintiendo cómo me rebota el corazón en la oreja perforada e hinchada. Palpita, igual que yo en este momento. Me rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca y Simon entorna los ojos

       “Relájate ¿vale? Más que a que fueras a dar un beso parece que estuvieses a punto de cagarte encima”

       “Qué romántico, Si”

       “Pues eso parece… venga, tú mandas” dice conciliador y me sonríe esperando. Yo no sé cómo partir, así que me le acerco sobre la cama, sin querer tocarlo. No quiero mirarle mucho la cara porque no se parece a Haze y no hay por donde imaginar que este NO es Simon… por muy pedo que esté. Me apuro y presiono mis labios contra los de él por menos de un segundo, casi más un golpe que un beso.

       “Tiene que ser una puta broma…” me dice alzando una ceja a lo Roger Moore. Yo estoy sonrojado a cagar y me sudan las manos. Simon parece francamente indignado, hasta decepcionado “Menos mal que ese ‘beso’ me lo diste a mí porque cualquier titi te hubiese mandado a la mierda, Rents” dijo, hasta haciendo las comillas con los dedos para trapear aún más el piso con mi autoestima. Gracias, colega.

       “Bueno, lo he intentado” me defiendo, y la voz me traiciona saliéndome un gallito. Aún más patético. Simon suspira largo y siento que se me acerca. Obviamente lo hubiese hecho mejor con una ~~chica~~ titi, no cuenta porque a él no le tenía ganas.

       “Relájate Mark, en serio… no es tan difícil ni nada. Mira, te muestro… cierra los ojos” debería haberlo empujado y haber cortado con el rollo en ese momento, pero no sé porque seguía haciéndole caso. A esa edad era mucho más influenciable, digo. Y en cierto modo de verdad quería sacarme de encima el estigma de jamás haber besado a nadie. Aunque, la verdad, jamás podría haberle dicho a alguna persona lo que estaba pasando ahí tampoco. Es la primera vez que lo intento recordar tan vívidamente, o intento narrarlo… claro.

La cosa es que cerré los ojos. Los apreté muy fuerte y más aún cuando Simon me puso la mano en el hombro. Tragué suavemente mientras sentía que la cama se hundía por el peso de él al acercarse. Era lo mismo que con el arete, me quería echar para atrás pero no era capaz de apartar a Simon. Odiaba además esa actitud madura y relajada que tomaba cuando yo era el estresado, aún ahora me gusta la odio. Al final sentí su respiración sobre mis labios y los suyos contra los míos.

 

En comparación, mi pobre intento de beso ni siquiera había sido lo suficiente como para registrar la sensación de los labios de Si sobre los míos. Esto era diferente. Eran suaves, más de lo que me hubiese imaginado y más parecido a mis fantasías con los labios de una chica. Apenas los apretó contra los míos una vez para volver a hacerlo una segunda, yo mantenía la boca apretada y demoré un poco en relajarme lo suficiente para imitar el movimiento que él hacía de rozar y apretar. Cuando su lengua rozó mis labios estuve a punto de salir echando leches, me embargó el pánico, pero Simon fue el que me retuvo pasando con su lengua más allá de mis dientes y besándome con rigor. Yo debí parecer alguna especie de paloma atragantada, porque abrí muchos los labios y la boca dejándome besar. Mi lengua se retrajo dentro de mi boca para luego acercarse estúpida a buscar la de él; pero antes de que le encontrase, se me apartó.

       “¿Todo bien, Mark?”

       “Uh, chachi” respondí yo idiotizado. Llevándome la mano a los labios como si pensase que se me habían derretido o algo. Ahora, era mucho más esperable que Simon se hubiese cagado a carcajadas de mí en ese momento. Coño, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de seguro. Pero tenía una cara seria que te cagas, sonriendo muy despacio.

       “¿Has captado cómo va?”

       “Seh… ahm, no… creo que no”

~~No sé porqué le dije eso~~. No, si se porqué. Le dije eso para volverlo a besar.

M ~~e había gustado~~

~~Me había gustado un poco.~~ Quería seguir besándolo porque no había tenido la oportunidad de participar más activamente, meter lengua y tal. Simon entornó los ojos ante mis palabras, como un profesor frustrado, pero no le di mucho tiempo de aleccionarme porque le caí encima con otro beso. Creo que le tomé del brazo o de la nuca y le volví a besar. Esta vez no fue un puro choque, sino que le metí la lengua enseguida, ansioso de pillar la de él. Hizo como un gruñido y pensé que iba a apartarme y, para que estamos con cosas… hasta yo pensaba en apartarme en ese momento, pero era todo adrenalina. Quería algo, quería el contacto físico y como adolescente memo que era me dominaba más un ansia animalesca de cualquier contacto mínimamente sexual por sobre conceptos mucho más tangibles como límites sociales o consecuencias posteriores. Quizás era el primer asomo de mi incapacidad de controlar impulsos, de medir riesgos… o quizás son cosas propias de la juventud privosa y drogada de los 80’ que, como yo, estaban cagados incluso desde la más tierna infancia.

Simon me correspondió el beso, chocando su lengua conmigo y mordiéndome los labios, comiéndome la boca con la experticia que yo no tenía todavía. Quise seguirle la marcha, besándole del mismo modo. Gruñía, suspiraba e incluso creo que le tironeé un tanto de la ropa mientras él me afirmaba de la nuca, cogido de mi corto cabello. Fue ~~el mejor~~ un buen beso. Creo.

 

Me separé porque Simon me apartó, cogiéndome de los hombros y alejándome firme pero no enojado. Ambos respirábamos profundo y pesado, mirándonos mutuamente como si después de eso nos correspondiese agarrarnos a golpes.

       “Creo que ya has captado… ¿no?”

       “seh, bas-bastante” me tembló la voz. En parte porque temía la reacción que se venía y por otro lado porque me había percatado de que estaba medio duro. Con un solo puto beso. Triste, triste, triste

VOY A BOTAR ESTA MIERDA, NI DE COÑA LA DEJO EN EL CUADERNO.

 

En fin. Creo que nos quedamos un rato largo así, Simon sujetándome de los hombros y luego de los brazos. Sin mirarnos, nos terminamos por sentar a la orilla de la cama. Me acuerdo de haber pensado en si había bebido lo suficiente para hacerme el que no me acordaba para la mañana siguiente. Finalmente, ambos optamos por eso, no volvimos a mencionar lo ocurrido y yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, ~~nisiquiera a Tom~~ … mucho menos a Tom. No sé si Simon se lo habrá dicho a su terapeuta, gafotas, pero lo dudo ya que está más interesado en ver si se le puede meter bajo la falda.

Al final le dije a Simon que tenía sueño y que me iba a dormir, incluso entonces a este hijo de puta le gustaba sentarse al lado mío mientras yo intentaba dormirme a hablarme pavadas. Un culo. Me estaba hablando de su idea de trabajar de peluquero y yo ya estaba cabeceando cuando me soltó de nuevo el rollo.

       “Te ha molado el beso ¿no?” yo me puse rojo que te cagas, y me alegré de haber apagados las luces porque así no se me veía.

       “Fue solo un beso”

       “Pero te ha gustado ¿verdad Renton?” la mano de Sick boy se había colocado en mi cara y me tocó los labios con el pulgar. Me quedé helado, visiblemente tenso porque ahora lo sentía mucho más cerca “¿quieres algo más?” Me puso la otra mano arriba del muslo, sobre la ropa de cama y pegué un salto echándolo a un lado.

       “No me toques, marica hijo de puta” me acuerdo haberle dicho, la voz se me quebró en un gallito y casi me caigo de la cama. Me saltaba el corazón en el pecho y estaba en esa modalidad de _lucha o huida_ , como una alimaña asustada. Simon se echó a reír como un histérico, apoyándose hacia atrás y palmeándose la rodilla sin poder controlar su risa enferma. Me acuerdo perfectamente de que hasta se empezó a ahogar de risa.

       “Ay, coño ... Mark. Vieras tu cara de virgen aterrado… ni que te fuera a violar, tío” me decía entre risotadas. Yo me intentaba levantar del suelo, todo enredado en las sábanas y el cobertor, intentando recoger también parte de mi dignidad.

       “Tú me intentabas correr mano, enfermo de mierda” intente defenderme, ridiculizado

       “¡Era joda! Vamos coño” dijo secándose las lágrimas sin perder la sonrisa “siempre te hago lo mismo, ahora andas todo sensible de tu dignidad y esas burradas…” me dice tendiéndome la mano para que me vuelva a subir a la cama. Yo se la evito y me subo por mí mismo. Simon se sigue riendo, creo que ya era por la cara de sulfurado que llevaba.

       “¿Quieres que te corra una paja, Rent boy?” me ronroneó, burlón.

       “Vete a tomar por culo, so cabrón… eres un enfermo ¿sabes? Un degenerado de mierda” Simon más se reía entre más lo insultaba, escapándosele las carcajadas que no aguantaba “Un tío enfermo… eso eres, _a very very Sick Boy”_ cuando le dije eso se le iluminaron los ojos, al puto cabrón.

       “Tío, me gusta eso… Sick boy. Suena un sobrenombre de puta madre”

       “Suena estúpido. Van a pensar que tienes lepra o algo así”

       “Solo porque te jode que te digan Rent boy” me entornó los ojos “me gusta... me lo quedaré” yo ya estaba muy agotado. De la escuela, de la pérdida de sangre y del puto beso como para seguir discutiéndole al muy cabrón. Le dije que sí a varías estupideces que me dijo y al final me quedé medio dormido, intentando no apoyarme en el lado donde tenía la perforación. El sobrenombre enganchó como fuego en un pastizal seco. A mí me jodía porque había sido invención mía, pero ni de coña iba a decir cómo se me había ocurrido.

      

 

~~“¿ya te dormiste Rents?”~~

~~“Eso intento…”~~

~~“pero coño…  ¿no ves que te estaba diciendo algo?”~~

~~“ya…”~~

~~“No besas mal…”~~

~~“…tú tampoco”~~

~~“¡eso ya lo sé, cabrón!”~~

~~“… Sicks…”~~

~~“¿ves que te ha gustado el apodo?... Dime”~~

~~“… ¿nos podemos morrear de nuevo?”~~

~~“vale… pero… última vez”~~

 

________________________________________________ 

Sick boy miró las páginas del cuaderno que acababa de sacar del basurero. Mark dormía plácidamente en la cama, habiéndose quedado dormido a media conversación. Ya se le había hecho un hábito al rubio aprovecharse de esas oportunidades para espiar en las cosas del otro hombre. Le leía el diario, buscaba si tenía algo de jaco, pero ciertamente sus mejores hallazgos eran cuando encontraba hojas del cuaderno arrugadas en el cesto de la basura. Las aplastó contra su pecho para alisarlas un tanto, echándole otra leída a la última parte del escrito de Mark. No se imaginaba que el otro se acordase de eso, para nada… mucho menos que le hubiese causado impresión suficiente para haberlo dejado por escrito en ese diario que llevaba tan minuciosamente desde que estaban en rehabilitación. Se mordió la lengua dentro de la boca y doblando las hojas se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

            “Mark ¿Estás dormido?” tanteó acercándose al otro, que estaba tapado hasta las orejas bajo las sábanas. Mark gruño en respuesta, sin despertarse, y girando hacia un lado para escapar del otro. Sick Boy se mordió el labio intentando no despertarlo mientras se sentaba en la cama, estirando su mano para buscar tras la oreja del otro la famosa cicatriz. La pilló sin problemas sonriendo de medio lado

            “Te gusto el beso, cabrón…” le susurró sin crueldad, tentado quizás a despertar al otro y enfrentarlo con lo encontrado. Pero optó por abstenerse, simplemente se acercó más al cuerpo del más delgado, apoyando sus labios contra su temple tibio.

Al final se quedó a dormir ahí, despertándose antes que el otro y alcanzando a meterse en su cuarto sin que lo notaran. Se quedaría con esas páginas por varios años, rompiéndolas finalmente cuando Mark desapareció con la guita, lleno de rencor y … quizás, pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia puede considerarse parte de la misma línea temporal de mi otro fic.   
> Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
